Behemoth King (Final Fantasy XII)
The Behemoth King is an Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. It can be found in The Edge of Reason area of the Feywood. Although it is the Behemoth King, it is actually a wyrm, closely resenbling Fafnir. Clan Primer Hunt 42: Truth Shrouded in Mist Petitioner: Koqmihn Petitioner's Location:[[Royal City of Rabanastre|'Rabanastre']] Lowtown / South Sprawl *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Behemoth King (Rank 7). The petitioner is Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Koqmihn wants you to discover what truth lies behind the legend of the Behemoth King said to live on a snowy plain deep within a forest.'' *''Behemoth King defeated! Report to Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt reported. Koqmihn rejoiced to hear the legend was true. His friend's dying wish had been to find out once and for all. Koqmihn then told you the continuation of the legend.'' *''Following the legend's trail, you investigated the dragon's head on Mt Bur-Omisace and were rewarded for your curiosity.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VII Mark Classification: ??? Being a legendary Guardian, Protector of all that lives within the Feywood. Long thought to exist only in Myth, until one brave Soul ventured into the Wood in search of proof, only to lose his life in the attempt. His friend petitioned the hunt for this Mark. Finding Behemoth King This mark can be tedious to find, since you need to clear all of the monsters in Feywood-''Icefield of Clearsight'' & Edge of Reason, and that includes respawn(ed) enemies. It is highly recommended that you clear Edge of Reason section first, then return and clear Icefield of Clearsight and pray that you'll encounter Behemoth King when you re-enter Edge of Reason. Battle The Behemoth King begins the battle by pounding your team with elemental spells, including Ardor. There are a few tactics here. One is to cast a Reverse/Decoy paling on one of your characters. Next, use your tanking teammates, and pound him. A good tactic would be to use a Masamune + Genji glove combo, but that is just optional. When the Behemoth King's health reaches a certain point, he will either throw up a Magick Shield or a Paling. Depending on which, he will either become immune to spells or physicals. If he becomes immune to spells, he will begin using his powerful physicals and White Breath, which damages the party and can inflict Stop. If he becomes immune to physical damage, he will pummel the party with his elemental spells. Eventually either the Shield or Paling will fall, but the Behemoth King will quickly erect the barrier of the opposite type - when the Paling falls he uses Magick Shield, and vise-versa, effectively alternating his immunity at a regular basis. During his spell immune phase, the player will be hard-pressed to heal, as the Behemoth's Kings physical blows can do several thousand damage even with Protect in effect, but the player can conversely do great damage with their strong weapons. During his physical immune phase, his various elemental spells can be guarded against with the right equipment, and the player should use the spell Shock for offense, as Shock animates quickly and still does a lot of damage. When his HP drops below 10% he'll use Growing Threat, making him much more formidable. A Quickening Chain, if the player can do one long enough, can kill him quickly at this point. The key for most of the battle is paying attention to the Behemoth King's attacks and quickly altering your equipment to lessen his blows, and to make sure you switch between spells and physicals for damage when he becomes immune to either. Rewards: *250 gil *Bacchus's Wine While that may not seem like much at first, the philosopher later tells you of a rock, which when you listen is like one of the ones at Mt.Bur-Omisace. Go to the mountain, and go to the rock shaped like a wyrm's head near Relj, unequip any weapons from Vaan, and then hit the rock. You will then obtain the full reward for the hunt. The full reward is: *500,000 gil *Rod of Faith Now that's more like it! Related Enemies *Werewolf *Behemoth *High Reaver *Humbaba *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Boss) Category:Elite Marks